


Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me

by srmiller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drabble, F/M, season 3 finale wish list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot inspired by my conversation with a friend of mine about what bellarke's first kiss should be like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me

Bellamy was in the med bay when she found him. 

He’d gotten badly cut on his arm and needed to wrap it and since there was no one to help him _(what good was a med bay if no one was going to staff it?)_ he was trying to do it himself but after injuring his shoulder he had a limited range of motion. 

“Here, let me help with that.”

He watched as Clarke came closer and saw a bruise was beginning to form over her eye but nowadays  _alive_ and _in one piece_  was all either of them could really hope for. Uninjured and not bleeding seemed to be a thing of the past once again.

He was still a little pissed at her for how she got the bruise, among other things, but he wasn’t stupid enough to refuse her help. “Thanks.”

She nodded and took the strip of cotton from him and began wrapping it tightly around his upper arm where the bleeding at least seemed to have dissipated.

“I’m sorry,” she all but whispered. “About before.”

He knew what she was apologizing for and it wasn’t worth it to stay mad at her but remembering the kind of recklessness with which she’d risked her life, he couldn’t help but shake his head.

“You know, it really terrifies me when you do crazy shit like that.”

She looked up and he realized the casual scold had sounded different coming out of his mouth than it had in his head, and when she met his gaze there was the same kind of intensity in her eyes which had slipped out with his words.

“You mean crazy shit like jumping a guy who has a loaded gun?” Clarke challenged as she reached out to cover his hand with her own, linked her fingers with his. “Yeah, that kind of thing terrifies me too.”

He’d never been able to describe it, even to Octavia who he’d always been able to talk to, but there was a _knowing_ when he looked at Clarke. There was something in the connection they shared which allowed words to have meanings only the other could discern, expressions only each other could fully understand and “risking your life scares me” had only one other meaning.

It should have shaken him, or scared him, but instead it was as if a calm had come over him, like his heart had finally learned how to beat normally for the first time in years.

Maybe it wasn’t the same thing as saying ‘i love you,’ but somehow the meaning was still there, hidden between the words they could say.

And he knew he wasn’t the only one who realized it, there was a kind of puzzled wonderment on Clarke’s face as she looked at him so even as he leaned forward she was already reaching out for him.

They met in the middle, which almost made him smile, because _of course they did_. She stood between his legs as he half sat on the edge of one of the med tables and it took a moment for them to figure out how they fit together like this.

This wasn’t the same thing as a hug, it was arms and lips and teeth and while it was a totally foreign feeling, kissing Clarke Griffin, there was something perfect about his hands framing her face while her arms wrapped around his middle to hold him close.

The whole of their relationship had been made of extremes, of fighting and clawing their way out of something or for something. It had been reckless and angry and _fierce_ , but this new step, this change of everything they were together, was…quiet.

Falling in love, falling into each other, in an empty room where the only sound was their breaths mixing in the air between them, was the most peaceful thing they’d ever done together.

He learned she liked it when he nipped at her bottom lip, and when they shifted in each other’s arms she ran her fingers through his hair and his hands skimmed up and down her sides, wanting skin but holding back.

She whispered his name against his lips and it sent a shiver down his spine.

“Clarke, there you ar-OH!!”

They broke apart and while Bellamy all but expected Clarke to move away when they saw her mother had walked in she only put a few inches of space between them, staying within the circle of his arms.

“Mom, was there something you needed?”

Abby stood there for a moment as if she wasn’t quite understanding what she’d walked in on. “Uh. Yes, but it can wait.”

The former chancellor walked towards the door but stopped at the threshold and turned back to face them. “If you’re going to continue, you might want to find a place where people are less likely to wander in and out.”

Bellamy shook his head, smiling as Clarke laughed and locked her wrists behind his neck as if she had nowhere else she had to be. As if there was nowhere else she wanted to be.

“You know somewhere we can go where no one will wander in and out?”

“Knowing our friends?” he teased. “Not likely, but we can make it harder for them to find us.”

“Perfect,” and when she kissed him it wasn’t very effective because they were both having a hard time not smiling so Bellamy just pushed off the table and took her hand in his.

“Come on, princess. I know where we can go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [share on tumblr if you liked it!](http://awriterincowboyboots.tumblr.com/post/143984043874/kiss-me-kiss-me-kiss-me)


End file.
